1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to exercise devices, and more particularly to devices that are kicked or punched by the user as a form of exercise.
2. Background Discussion
In contact or combative sports training, striking devices such as punching bags, heavy bags and punching pads are well known in the art. These bags are normally suspended overhead using chains secured to the ceiling or supported by a stand on the ground. Conventional striking bags suspended from the ceiling are difficult and laborious to adjust in height as well as being difficult to transport. Conventional striking bags supported by the ground are bulky to transport because of the added size of the base and are difficult to adjust in height. Additionally, conventional striking bags supported by the ground are often poorly supported and unstable requiring a sparring partner to hold the bag in order to provide additional stability. Conventional heavy bags supported by the ground commonly include a large, bulky base making the apparatus difficult to move about. It is therefore to the effective resolution of some of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings that some of the disclosed embodiments are directed.
A variety of kicking and punching aids currently exist in the art. These aids function primarily to provide a point of impact absorption for kicks and punches. A variety of configurations exist. Some are free standing with the aid of a supporting base. Others, commonly referred to as heavy bags, hang from a support structure. All are made for use in open areas, and are typically large, bulky, and difficult to relocate or transport. Some examples are the Boone U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,306, the Morrison et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,087, the D'Alto U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,590, the Allard et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,193, the Chen U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,278, the Chen U.S. Pat. No. 6,251,051, the Weber U.S. Pat. No. 6,790,167, the Ghim U.S. Pat. No. 7,278,957, the Sheedy U.S. Pat. No. 7,909,749, and the Jones et al U.S. Pat. No. 8,337,366. In light of such the various shortfalls of such exercise devices therefore, a need exists for a new and improved striking apparatus.